Tú solo debes brillar
by MyfirstloveM
Summary: ¿Cómo se cruza la vida de una sencilla maestra con la de un actor reconocido? Podría relacionarse con un estruendoso fracaso amoroso para ella y un suspiro de amor para él; cuando el orgullo y la necesidad de obtener el perdón de un corazón lastimado se interponen, el ingenio será su único comodín.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Tú solo debes brillar.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

La vida como una madre soltera nunca había significado un obstáculo para ella. Había conseguido terminar la preparatoria y titularse de la universidad prácticamente cargando a su bebé en un costado, trabajaba y estudiaba mientras le relataba cuentos a la niña para que se quedara dormida y así tener un poco de paz. Había logrado todo eso sola, desde que falleció su abuela. Y en ningún instante se detuvo a titubear sobre sus decisiones, ¿entonces por qué justamente ahora Airis sacudía su mundo casi perfecto cuestionándole sobre su padre?

Una niña de doce años revolucionando su mundo, ¡maravilloso!

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo denuncias? Hoy en día te resultaría muy fácil demostrar su paternidad.

Ella miró a su amiga a través del espejo, horrorizada.

—¿Demandarlo? ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo? —interrogó.

Tomoyo levantó una ceja y dejó de cepillar el cabello de su amiga un instante.

—¡¿Excesivo?! ¿Hablas en serio? —gritó, llamando la atención de las demás clientas en el salón. Sonrió un poco disculpándose y continuó con su discreta regañiza—. Excesivo es lo que él te hizo, ¡abandonarte en esas condiciones y siendo tú tan joven! Pude haberlo matado por eso, ¿sabes? Pero como no estuviste de acuerdo...

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Oh, vamos! Un miserable menos en este mundo, nadie lo extrañaría —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole interés al asunto.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —protestó Sakura, retirándose el cobertor de los hombros. Se levantó de la silla y miró a su amiga—. Syaoran Li es muy famoso ahora y todo el pueblo aún recuerda el día que pisó Tomoeda por primera vez.

Incluso se sentía un poco insultada cuando entraba en su restaurante favorito, el dueño todavía conservaba la fotografía autografiada que aquel miserable le había obsequiado siendo apenas una estrella juvenil.

—Pues forzarlo a venir es la única manera que encuentro para que Airis conozca a su padre —replicó Tomoyo—. Aunque incluso si lo hicieras, creo que lo más cerca que llegaría la niña de él es a través de sus abogados.

—¿Tú crees? Jamas he oído que Syaoran se enfrente a una demanda por paternidad, aunque todavía se le considera joven para ese tipo de escándalos.

Sakura siguió a Tomoyo hacia la caja registradora e intentó pagar con su tarjeta de crédito pero su amiga la rechazó.

—Considéralo parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo, agregando un simpático guiño—. Sin embargo continuando con el tema, tienes razón, Syaoran lleva una vida muy discreta.

Los únicos escándalos en los que se veía involucrado eran siempre culpa de su eterna prometida Susy Choi. Debía amarla demasiado ya que él invertía mucho dinero en retenerla a pesar de sus supuestas infidelidades.

Sakura suspiró.

—Creo que tendré que inventar un padre falso para Airis, ¿imaginas lo traumático que sería para la niña decirle que su actor favorito es en realidad un sinvergüenza que abandonó a su madre? No puedo hacerle eso —negó con la cabeza—. Me desagrada mucho su admiración por él, pero tampoco quiero envenenar su corazón siendo tan joven...

Tomoyo sostuvo la mano de su amiga en un gesto casi maternal.

—Siempre me he sentido un poco culpable por esto, si mi madre no hubiera insistido en irnos de vacaciones, ese tipo nunca habría abusado de ti de _esa_ manera. Conmigo a tu lado todo habría sido diferente —susurró, cabizbaja.

—Incluso contigo custodiándome las veinticuatro horas del día, yo habría buscado la manera de escabullirme con él —se sonrojó—. Estaba muy enamorada y no pensaba en las consecuencias. Él también era mi ídolo de joven.

—Aun eres joven —Tomoyo frunció el ceño—. Deberías darte otras oportunidades...

—Soy simplemente la madre de Airis y la subdirectora de la preparatoria Tomoeda. Solo puedo ser eso —repuso con dureza.

Tomoyo se dio por vencida ante la insistencia de su amiga cerrándose al amor. Acomodó por última vez un bucle rojizo que se empeñaba en caer sobre la frente de Sakura y sonrió.

—Te veré esta noche —aclaró emocionada—. No olvides pasar por la tienda departamental a recoger tu vestido, es un regalo de mi madre. También hay uno para Airis.

Sakura se sonrojó en agradecimiento. La madre de su mejor amiga era la dueña de las tiendas más prestigiosas en toda la región norte. Sin embargo Tomoyo eludía su responsabilidad del negocio familiar e inició su propia red de estéticas y spa, con los cuales no podía quejarse, seguía llevando una fantástica vida de lujos.

Recogió la ropa del almacén e hizo una estación en la panadería, donde Naoko le entregó una caja enorme que contenía su pastel de cumpleaños. Airis había insistido durante meses en celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre, por lo que a Sakura no le quedó otra opción más que acceder.

Pasearse por las calles de Tomoeda nunca había sido del todo grato. La familia Kinomoto no siempre había contado con tan buena reputación, algunas veces Sakura creía que estaba pagando los errores que su madre dejó caer sobre sus espaldas al momento en que nació. Su trabajo como profesora le había ayudado a reponerse en los últimos años, incluso las personas que la habían mirado con desprecio un día, ahora la saludaban como si nada.

Y eso era bueno. La vida era buena con ella y su pequeña hija.

* * *

Airis esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su madre sentada en el balcón de la ventana frontal de su casa, definitivamente no era una de las más lujosas del pueblo pero sí la que poseía el más hermoso de los paisajes. La bisabula había heredado a ella y su madre una propiedad en las orillas del lago, anteriormente había sido uno de los más llamativos centros recreativos del pueblo pero con los años y la precaria situación económica por la que pasó su familia, el negocio se había desmoronado. La única cabaña que no se había convertido en ruinas era la que habitaban ella y su madre.

—¡Airis, he atrapado otra rana!

Airis lanzó una mirada despectiva a Yui y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo te pedí que removieras las hojas del césped, no que cazaras esas alimañas —regañó.

—Son anfibios, no alimañas —repuso Yui.

Airis salió al patio y observó los manteles blancos sobre las mesas ondeándose con el viento. Las mesas estaban decoradas con listones color esmeralda, haciendo alusión de los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre. Algunas veces se preguntaba porqué motivo ella no había heredado esos rasgos finos y relucientes y la única respuesta que encontraba estaba en el padre que no conocía.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día ayudando a colocar las cosas que su tía Tomoyo envió para la fiesta. Decidieron que sería mejor realizarla en el jardín posterior de la casa, para aprovechar la belleza que aportaban los reflejos del lago. La mayoría de los arboles esperaban la caída de la noche con sus atavíos centelleantes cayendo de sus ramas y los meseros arreglaban los últimos detalles para comenzar con el asado.

Se despegó del torso la camisa empapada de sudor y se paró junto a Yui, su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños.

—¡Wow! Debieron gastar mucho dinero en esto —exclamó el niño.

Airis bufó.

—En realidad nosotras no pagamos casi nada, la tía Tomoyo asumió el coste del banquete y todo lo demás es cortesía de los amigos de mamá —bufó, apenada. La verdad es que ella había movido muchas cuerdas para realizar esa fiesta y a juzgar por el resultado, fue un éxito.

—Tu mamá es muy popular, la mayoría de la gente la aprecia.

—¿y cómo no? —alardeó Airis. Su madre era reconocida en el pueblo desde que comenzó a trabajar como maestra en la secundaria. Y con su belleza y simpatía conquistaba fácilmente los corazones de todos.

—Deberíamos entrar a asearnos —sugirió el niño, removiendo un poco de lodo de su mejilla—. Tu madre nos matará si nos encuentra así. Y yo seré asesinado dos veces si se lo comenta a la mía.

Airis rió ante el temblor del niño, aunque la madre de Yui era realmente aterradora. Se llenó de escalofríos ante el recuerdo y mientras corría hacia la casa escucharon el espantoso ruido del escape del viejo automóvil de Sakura. No entendía la insistencia de su madre en seguir conduciendo esa chatarra, estaba segura que haciendo un par de ajustes en su presupuesto podrían tener uno mejor.

Los niños se frenaron ante la imagen de la joven maestra, ni siquiera parecía una mamá de verdad con su belleza. La tía Tomoyo había hecho un buen trabajo rizando su cabello castaño que acariciaban la suavidad etérea de su rostro. Lucía hermosa. Siempre lo hacía.

—¡Mami! –gritó Airis, extendiendo los brazos para lanzarse a su madre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Airis! —gritó Sakura. El cabello de su pequeña parecía un nido de pájaros, sus gafas estaban todas salpicadas por lodo y su ropa totalmente empapada. Echó un vistazo al niño que acompañaba a su hija y prefirió no opinar sobre sus condiciones—. Tenemos que darles un baño urgente.

Los niños bufaron decepcionados y corrieron a la casa antes que Sakura pudiese darles indicaciones. Sakura sonrió. No podía imaginar su vida sin Airis.

* * *

El murmullo tintineante de los cubiertos llenaba el silencio en la mesa. Su querida amiga pensaría que después de un par de años sin reunirse la confianza se habría perdido entre ellos, pero no era así. Syaoran le confiaría su vida a esa mujer, la cual era como una madre para él.

En un principio los medios intentaron tergiversar su relación haciéndole creer al público que él intentaba seducir a una mujer mayor, sin embargo su historia con Qiang iba más allá de un simple romance.

Él tomó un sorbo de vino y miró los inquisitivos ojos de la mujer. Eran hermosos, de un verde muy particular. Se perdió un instante en sus memorias y sacudió su cabeza para prestar atención a la plática.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? –inquirió Qiang—. Las últimas veces que vi tu rostro por videollamada pensé que solo se trataba de un poco de estrés laboral, pero viéndote en persona pienso que es peor que eso.

Syaoran se había esforzado mucho en los últimos meses grabando las escenas de su próxima película, la cual lo absorbió por completo durante el año. Un drama histórico que había requerido un sinfín de ensayos y lecciones de artes marciales.

—Creo que es una crisis de la edad —repuso Syaoran.

—Estás loco, a penas llegaste a tus treinta —exclamó Qiang. Apartó su lacio cabello negro del hombro con un movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede en realidad, es Susy dando problemas de nuevo?

—Quizá tenga que ver un poco con Susy —Syaoran se encorvó en su silla—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de formar mi propia familia, me siento un tanto solo en estos días.

Siempre se había sentido así, Suzi era una de las imposiciones de su vida que no podía eludir y durante un tiempo se resignó en convertirla en su familia, pero esa mujer era imposible.

—Creo que Susy hace lo correcto en no aceptar matrimonio en estos momentos. Preocúpate por tu carrera, que es lo único que estará contigo hasta el final de los días.

Syaoran sonrió divertido.

—Me lo dice alguien que se ha casado tres veces —frunció el ceño—, aunque es un poco raro que no tuvieras hijos.

La mujer le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Nunca los sentí necesarios. En ti puedo decantar mis sentimientos maternales y eso es suficiente.

Qiang era una actriz de teatro retirada. Ella fue quien inspiró e impulsó a Syaoran en su carrera. Ambos llenaban sus vacíos mutuamente.

—¿Has pensado en terminar tu compromiso y buscarte otra mujer?

Syaoran no respondió.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, lamentablemente ninguna mujer era merecedora de su afecto. Ya una vez había confiado como un tonto en una chiquilla y era un error que no estaba dispuesto a repetir.

* * *

 **Hola amigos! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada ni pasaba por el fandom, pero fue aquí donde desarrolle mi pasión por la lectura, espero que les guste este pequeño tributo a mis personajes favoritos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Tú solo debes brillar.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Sakura se miró por enésima vez en el espejo no muy convencida de su buen aspecto, hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba el gimnasio, desde que era una adolescente a quien habían expulsado del equipo de animación por estar embarazada. Suspiró. Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles aquellos.

En los últimos días su mente estaba atestada de recuerdos y nostalgia.

El vestido que la madre de Tomoyo le había obsequiado estaba hecho de seda color verde esmeralda, haciendo que su piel se tornara más clara y que su cabello reluciera en relámpagos rojizos. Aun dudaba del amplio escote en su espalda, pero al menos la prenda le cubría hasta los tobillos. Sujetó la correa de sus zapatos y tambaleándose un poco se aproximó a la ventana.

Los listones rosas del vestido de Airis se ondeaban a través del pasto recién cercenado del jardín. Observar a su preciosa hija correteando sin preocupaciones por el lugar, le traía sentimientos agridulces. La noche estaba a punto de caer y en un instante su vista se vio cegada por el destello de los cientos de luces que adornaban la pista de baile.

No era la primera vez que su jardín se encontraba engalanado de una manera tan hermosa...

— _¡Corre Syaoran! —gritó ella, tirando la mano del chico a quien prácticamente había secuestrado de su habitación—. Llegaremos tarde._

 _Syaoran trastabilló mientras bajaban precipitadamente por los escalones, Sakura debía haberse vuelto loca._

— _No hagas tanto ruido —murmulló—, despertarás a tu abuela._

 _Y entonces sí estarían en serios problemas._

 _Sakura le lanzó una de sus encantadoras miradas traviesas e hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco más. A medida que cruzaban a hurtadillas el jardín, la mano que la chica le sostenía se deslizaba lánguidamente por el sudor. No quería tener otra discusión con ella faltando tan pocos días para su partida. Iba a romperle el corazón a los dos cuando se lo anunciara._

 _Su pequeña novia frenó en el umbral de la destartalada cabaña donde solían encontrarse. Ahí donde sucedió su primer encuentro. Los escalones crujieron con su llegada y entraron a tientas en su pequeño refugio._

— _Deberíamos regresar —sugirió él, rompiendo el contacto entre los dos._

 _Aun en la oscuridad, Syaoran logró atisbar un destello de culpabilidad en los tiernos ojos de Sakura. Le encantaba admirar esa inocencia que coqueteaba en el rostro de la chica. Esa misma cualidad que jugaba con él y con todos los demás._

— _¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —preguntó con la voz quebrada._

— _Te lo advertí, Sakura —gruñó él, apretando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Te lo dije muchas veces, no tolero verte con Hiraguizawa. Y mucho menos encontrarlos encerrados en su habitación._

 _Sakura intentó acercarse y él dio un paso atrás._

— _Confié en ti. Te he dicho todo sobre mí —guardó silencio un momento, intentando tranquilizarse—, y no puedo tolerar que juegues conmigo de esta manera. Estás actuando como ella, ¿sabes?_

 _Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¡no podía ser! Syaoran la estaba comparando con su madre._

— _Tú tampoco tienes derecho de hacerme esto —exclamó, cerrando los puños a sus costados—. Te conté acerca de mi madre porque es todo lo que la gente siempre cuenta sobre mí. Las mujeres me aíslan y me rechazan porque tienen miedo que yo sea la hija ilegítima de alguno de sus maridos, no me quieren junto a sus hijos porque podría ser su media hermana —secó una lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla—, y también sé que me desprecian porque cada día que pasa me parezco más y más a Nadeshiko._

 _Algo se rompió dentro de Syaoran con sus palabras. Él conocía mejor que nadie lo doloroso que resultaba un rechazo. Precisamente por eso se había apegado tanto a Sakura, la admiraba, realmente lo hacía. No podía creer que una chica tan frágil y entusiasta dominara esos malditos sentimientos negativos y sonreír como si nada. Para él era una cosa imposible._

— _Perdóname, no debí decir eso —dijo dolido—. No quise lastimarte de esa manera. Pero cuando se trata de ti, ni yo mismo me reconozco._

 _Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a la única persona que hasta el momento podía considerar suya. Syaoran estaba consciente que eran apenas unos chiquillos jugando a ser algo más, pero todo ese disturbio de sentimientos que Sakura le generaba era único. Nadie en varios siglos podría compararse con ella. Nunca._

— _Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?_

— _¿A qué te refieres? —susurró Sakura, intentando no llorar por la rabia que fluía dentro de ella. No odiaba a su madre por abandonarla; la mayoría de las veces no lo hacía y se esforzaba por demostrarle a la gente del pueblo que ella no sería la próxima en seguir sus pasos._

— _¿Acaso no me trajiste aquí para darme una sorpresa?_

 _Syaoran habló como el chico tímido y educado que solo ella conocía. Sonrío mientras caminaba lentamente para encender las luces. Había pasado la mitad de la tarde limpiando y decorando la pequeña choza. Eriol ayudó preparando la comida para descargar un poco la pena que sentía por el malentendido, sin embargo eso es algo que jamás diría a Syaoran._

— _¿Te gusta?_

 _Él conocía lugares realmente extraordinarios pero ninguno se le comparaba a aquel refugio en esos instantes. Sakura había llenado de luces las vigas del techo para darle un toque mágico a un sitio que espantaría a cualquiera, menos a él por supuesto. No con ella parada tímidamente en el centro esperando por él._

— _Debiste hablar conmigo sobre esto, podría haber ayudado —se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos._

 _Sakura se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza en el cuello del chico._

— _No quiero que sigamos enojados._

 _Syaoran suspiró. Ella era tan bonita. Aun luciendo el desgastado suéter rojo que ella llevaba a todos lados. Cuando le había le preguntado por qué siempre usaba aquella cosa tan fea, Sakura simplemente respondió que era su amuleto. Con mucho esfuerzo la separó de sí dándole un beso en la frente, quería decirle lo mucho que la apreciaba, que incluso podría jurar que ella era el amor de su vida pero Sakura acalló sus palabras con un suave beso de sus labios._

 _Era la primera vez que ambos disfrutaban de un beso apasionado. Incluso para Syaoran en su naciente carrera como actor no habían existido escenas de ese tipo. Se le escapó un jadeo y se sintió avergonzado. Sakura se aferraba temblorosamente a su cintura y cuando lo miró con sus tibias mejillas sonrojadas, la cordura dejó de existir en él._

El estruendoso sonido de un claxon sacó a Sakura de sus traicioneras memorias. Se le llenó la cara de rubor al encontrarse pensando en la primera vez que se había entregado a Syaoran. Dos chicos torpes que no sabían lo que hacían o al menos él lo había fingido muy bien, ya que al poco tiempo se enteró que Syaoran Li de inocente y torpe no tenía nada.

Bajó los escalones y con el ceño fruncido bajó al jardín.

—¡Mami el abuelo está aquí!

Todo rastro de amargura desapareció del rostro de la mujer. Airis sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no era su abuelo.

—Estás aquí —suspiró ella.

—No podría perderme el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija —le consoló.

Sakura lo abrazó con afecto infinito en su corazón. De no haber sido por Fujitaka ella habría terminado en una casa hogar del gobierno mientras cumplía la mayoría de edad. Él fue un ángel en su vida desde el momento en que su abuela falleció. Todavía recordaba la tormentosa noche en que su padre adoptivo la recogió de la calle mientras ella intentaba regresar a casa desde el hospital con el dolor de haberse quedado oficialmente huérfana y a unos meses de convertirse en madre.

—No sé por qué insististe en hacer la fiesta en este lugar —dijo Fujitaka sosteniendo la mano de Sakura mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia las mesas—, yo podría haber ofrecido una recepción bastante buena en mi pequeña mansión.

Sakura se rió.

—Esa mansión de pequeña no tiene nada.

Él se enderezó las gafas trazando una sonrisa tímida. A pesar de ser el alcalde recién electo de Tomoeda su padre no era nada presuntuoso.

—¿Dónde van los regalos monstruo?

Sakura gruñó y perdió toda su feminidad al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—¡Mi mamá no es ningún monstruo! —reclamó Airis.

Sakura estuvo orgullosa de su hija.

Touya torció su malvada sonrisa y atacó—: El bebé del monstruo defendiendo a su madre.

Airis gruñó molesta, intentando colgarse del cuello de su tío.

—Airis tampoco es ningún monstruo —reclamó Yui, corriendo detrás de Touya, a quien ayudaba a cargar los regalos.

Touya lanzó una mirada despectiva al pequeño mocoso con enormes gafas que siempre andaba tras su sobrina.

—Tú cállate, mocoso —mumuró—. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, ¿no eres muy pequeño para aparcar los coches?

Yui ahogó un grito, sintiéndose insultado.

—¡Soy un invitado! Señora Sakura, haga algo por favor —se quejó.

Sakura dirigió una sonrisa malvada a su hermano, era imposible que un grandulón de mediana edad molestara de esa manera a un par de niños.

—No te preocupes, Yui. ¿Por qué no vas y esperas un momento por tu tía Nakuru? —Al escuchar ese nombre, Touya entrecerró los ojos y arrugó los labios en un gesto enojado—. En cuanto llegue la diriges junto a mi hermano, he reservado un lugar especial para ellos.

—No puedes hacerme esto —protestó Touya, su hermana sabía perfectamente que él se pasaba la vida huyendo de esa mujer.

—Claro que puedo —rebatió ella, apretando su agarre al brazo de su padre.

—Eres un monstruo —confirmó Touya encolerizado—. ¿Y qué haces con ese vestido? Ve a cambiarte.

Airis corrió en defensa de su madre.

—¡Pero tío, se ve hermosa!

—Tú también has algo con tu atuendo —le regañó a la pequeña. Sakura le había trenzado el cabello adornándolo con flores y como en pocas ocasiones llevaba sus gafas limpias. ¡Lucía adorable! Demasiado para gusto—. ¿Por qué no usas la máscara que te regalé en navidad?

Todos voltearon a mirarlo como si fuera un loco.

—¿Cómo voy a usarla? Es horrible.

Touya se sintió un poco insultado, se la había regalado con el objetivo que la usara los días en que aquel mocoso sobrino de Nakuro llegara a jugar con ella, le molestaba ver a ese niño cerca de su hermosa sobrina.

Fujitaka sonrió amablemente a la discusión de sus hijos.

—Deja de ser tan celoso, hijo —se detuvo a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Esta es la noche de nuestras chicas, déjalas que se luzcan un poco.

Lleno de remilgos Touya aceptó dejar las cosas por la paz.

Sakura comenzó a recibir a sus invitados junto a Airis y Fujitaka no pudo estar más orgulloso de aquella joven. Si bien es cierto que él le había proporcionado un techo en tiempos difíciles, Sakura construyó su vida por sí sola.

Todavía no se le olvidaban los días que discutió con esa niña obstinada por la cantidad de horas que trabajaba y estudiaba para salir adelante con su bebé. ¡Y ni hablar de cuando se fue a la universidad sin su permiso! Sin embargo todos aquellos sacrificios tendrían su recompensa.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Los niños disfrutaban de un espacio especial para ellos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura se sintió liberada de todas sus responsabilidades.

—¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Sakura tomó con cariño la mano del hombre a quien llamaba padre. Juntos se abrieron paso al centro de la pista y mecieron sus pies al suave ritmo de la melodía.

—Ha sido un evento bastante grato —aseguró Fujitaka—, y quisiera cerrarlo con broche de oro.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras su padre sacaba un juego de llaves que cargaba en el bolsillo.

—Papá, sabes que no necesito nada más de lo que ya me has dado.

Fujitaka alzó una ceja.

—Eso es porque tú no te dejas consentir —miró a su alrededor. Ambos sabían que una vez terminada la fiesta los lujos que adornaban aquella propiedad desaparecerían—. Ustedes son mi familia Sakura. Mi nieta y tú merecen algo mejor que esto.

Sakura se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Hasta la fecha había dado lo mejor que podía a su hija con su trabajo y con su nuevo ascenso estaba segura que podría darle mucho más en el futuro. Sin embargo eso no alcanzaría para renovar todas las propiedades que un día pertenecieron a su familia.

Quizás había llegado la hora de dejarlo ir.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

Ella lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo y él sonrió, satisfecho.

—No serás mi vecina, pero te aseguro que vivirás bastante bien.

* * *

 _En otras noticias el famoso cantante Eriol Hiraguizawa hace oficial su ruptura con la modelo..._

Syaoran apagó la televisión y arrojó el control remoto al otro extremo de la sala. Se incorporó y cerró la puerta del baño de golpe. Los años pasaban y él no dejaba de sentir aquel odio profundo por el infeliz de Hiraguizawa.

Dejó que los aguijones del agua fría perforaran su piel y eso solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que sentía su corazón cuando la recordaba a ella. Este día seguramente estaría festejando su cumpleaños en algún bar, rodeada de sus amiguitos. La última vez que supo algo sobre Sakura fue a través de los medios, quienes atraparon a Hiraguizawa escabulléndose con una misteriosa mujer en un controvertido club de Japón durante una de sus giras hacía siete años.

Syaoran supo de inmediato que la mujer de las fotografías era Sakura. Días más tarde el escándalo estalló cuando fueron vistos saliendo juntos del hotel donde el cantante se hospedaba. Y la furia no lo abandonaba desde entonces cada vez que la pensaba.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de casa. Estaba pasando el rato en casa de su madre, llevaba tres días quedándose ahí y aun no tenía el infortunio de encontrarse con ella.

Tenía una cena con Susy en media hora. Se dispuso a conducir hacia el restaurante, para su suerte el tráfico estaba bastante fluido, si llegaba un minuto tarde, su prometida lo asesinaría. Pese a todos sus defectos Susy era una mujer bastante puntual.

Syaoran refunfuñó ante la insistencia de una llamada en su móvil. Se vio obligado a estacionarse un momento, hablar con Zhen, su agente, lo ponía de los nervios.

—Dime —espetó Syaoran—, tengo una cita con Sucy en menos de tres minutos.

El hombre soltó una carcajada en la línea. Sabía que con ese pretexto Syaoran lo instaba a ser breve.

—Pues mira, el equipo no ha quedado satisfecho con algunas escenas y están pensando en repetirlas... —anunció—, por lo tanto tendremos que trasladarnos por unos días fuera de la ciudad.

—¿De qué hablas? —Syaoran se alteró—. Terminamos de grabar hace tres semanas. Necesito un descanso. Lo hablé contigo.

Era verdad. Antes que su agenda se encontrara inundada de eventos promocionales, quería un tiempo para estar solo y tomar decisiones sobre su vida. Decisiones que también relacionaban a Susy.

—Lo sé, Syaoran —se disculpó—, te prometo que te haré un buen tiempo después. Pero para ello necesitamos acabar con esto.

Syaoran suspiró, dejando descansar su frente sobre el volante. No podía dejar que su reputación se viniera abajo, cuando se comprometía en un proyecto entregaba todo de sí hasta el final, y este no sería la excepción.

—Está bien, dame los detalles luego —acordó. No podía prever nada peor en su vida.

* * *

 **Hola gente hermosa! Aquí regreso con otro capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente sus review y follows, me encanta que tengan interés en mi historia. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Tú solo debes brillar.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _Había sido un viaje bastante fastidioso. Primero el avión y después las interminables horas en la carretera. Syaoran sentía sus piernas entumecidas, lo único que deseaba era llegar al hotel y echarse a dormir lo que restaba del día._

 _Una fuerte sacudida en el interior de la camioneta lo hizo rebotar en el hombro de Zhen, su agente, quien viajaba a su lado e inmediatamente se sacó los descolocados audífonos de su cabeza y los dejó en el piso junto a su walkman._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, posando su mano en el brazo de una de las miembros del staff que parecía nerviosa._

— _De seguro no fue nada —respondió Zhen, estirando su cuello por la ventana para verificar la situación en carretera._

 _Syaoran inspeccionó un momento a su agente, quien era varios años mayor que él, pero parecía más asustado que la mujer en el asiento delantero. Sonrió._

— _Oye no te preocupes, probablemente solo se trate de un neumático —especuló, deslizándose de su asiento hacia la puerta. Dio un salto afuera y avistó al conductor corroborando su versión de los hechos._

— _¡Oh, miren, solo es un neumático! —exclamó Zhen, a espaldas de Syaoran, secándose el sudor de preocupación en su frente—. No hay nada de qué asustarse._

 _Syaoran giró sobre su eje, escudriñando la amplia vegetación que los rodeaba. Tomoeda contaba con una de las reservas naturales más impresionantes del país por lo que se habían visto obligados a trasladar su locación a ese lugar para filmar los últimos capítulos de la serie que protagonizaba._

— _Pues si nos olvidamos de las bestias salvajes, sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos —bromeó Syaoran, guiñando un ojo a su agente._

— _Aquí no hay esa clase de bestias —tartamudeó el hombre, sosteniendo un enorme mapa de la zona en sus manos._

— _No las hay. Al menos no tan cerca —secundó Hikari, una de las maquillistas, corriendo hacia ellos._

 _Debido al incidente ocurrido a su automóvil, el resto del equipo se vio obligado a detener su caravana hacia el pueblo._

— _Es más, estamos bastante cerca del famoso sitio donde tu personaje morirá, Syaoran —aseguró emocionada la mujer._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Sí, como a unos quince minutos —confirmó ella._

— _¡Genial! Quiero ir._

 _Syaoran comenzó a correr por delante de la camioneta y Zhen gritaba para detenerlo como si fuera un loco. Ese mocoso impertinente y sarcástico no podía pasearse con tanta despreocupación en un territorio completamente desconocido. Por la misma razón prefería hacerse cargo de actores maduros que ya hubieran superado los indómitos impulsos de la adolescencia, pero Syaoran había sido una excepción, un favor que no pudo negarle a su vieja amiga Qiang._

 _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, encontraron el viejo complejo familiar Kinomoto. Syaoran se detuvo a observar el descolorido letrero y echó un vistazo a los alrededores, asumiendo que el lugar estaba desierto. Debido a que el drama ameritaba contar con refugios abandonados en medio del bosque, aquel lugar parecía perfecto. Pensó que con un presupuesto adecuado aquella propiedad lograría convertirse de nuevo en un confortable sitio vacacional._

— _Creo que deberíamos volver cuanto antes a la camioneta —sugirió Zhen en un jadeo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

 _Unas desordenadas pinceladas grises comenzaban a arremolinarse en el majestuoso cielo de Tomoeda._

— _Tú puedes descansar un rato si quieres —murmuró Syaoran, huyendo apresurado de la vista de Zhen._

 _Aunque sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar por trabajo, se sentía muy emocionado de poder salir de la ciudad. Nunca había ido de vacaciones con su familia e incluso en raras ocasiones se reunían en la mesa para cenar en días festivos. Hasta esa fecha había llevado una vida bastante solitaria; la misma vida que le había hecho descubrir su pasión por la actuación, solo encajonándose en ese mundo podría vivir y conocer más de lo que alguna vez imaginó._

 _Recorrió las orillas del lago turquesa dejando que la brisa fría alborotara su cabello, el liviano oleaje del agua empapó sus zapatos y decidió que aquel lugar era perfecto para morir. Dentro de la ficción, por supuesto._

 _A medida que caminaba, la vegetación iba haciéndose más espesa y se sintió un poco culpable por abandonar al desfallecido Zhen y al resto del grupo por su tonto impulso infantil. Estuvo a punto de girarse para regresar cuando se descubrió atraído por el melodioso sonido de una risa femenina._

 _Se escondió detrás de un árbol para husmear un poco. Había una chica salpicándole agua a un perro que le ladraba desde la orilla del lago, al parecer su amigo canino no disfrutaba del baño de burbujas que ambos compartían._

 _Syaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la imagen de una niña disfrutando de un acto tan simple de semejante manera. Por un momento se sintió hechizado por los suaves rizos castaños que se le pegaban al rostro, enmarcando sus extraordinarios ojos verdes. Sabía que eran de un color único. Ya que hasta ese día, solo había sido capaz de admirar unos iguales en su querida amiga Qiang._

— _¡Kero, no! ¿Qué haces?_

 _Syaoran despertó de su ensoñación con el grito de la chica, que ahora corría a toda prisa hacia él. Intentó retroceder apenado, no quería que ella lo confundiera con un acosador. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, el perro ya se le había lanzado encima, tirándolo al suelo._

— _¡Oh, no! ¡Suéltalo Kerberos!_

 _El chico logró ponerse de pie, una vez que el animal cedió a los regaños de su dueña._

— _¿Estás bien? —interrogó ella de manera apresurada, tocándolo por todos lados en busca de lesiones—. Dime dónde te duele, iré por el kit de primeros auxilios a mi casa. Por favor no te preocupes, solo espera. Volveré en un minuto._

— _No es necesario, estoy bien._

 _Syaoran la sostuvo del brazo, haciendo que ella alzara la cabeza para mirarlo._

 _Pasaron unos segundos antes que ella reaccionara y algo en el interior de él imploró para que la chica lo reconociera. Sabía que su fama no era tan extensa en ese momento, su mayor logro era la serie televisiva que estaban produciendo. Así que fuera de unas cuantas obras de teatro y un par de comerciales todavía no contaba con un currículo sustentable. Aunque esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer relucir aquellos ojos esmeralda que le encantaban._

— _Tú eres... eres..._

— _Syaoran Li —completó él, hinchando el pecho de orgullo. ¡Así que ella lo reconocía!_

 _Observó cómo poco a poco el rubor fue apoderándose del rostro de su acompañante. El inútil perro no paraba de ladrar, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos se deslizaran por el vestido húmedo de la chica, dejándole ver su ropa interior. Era hermosa. Toda ella era una armonía completa, su voz, su cuerpo y su cálida preocupación por él._

— _¿Puedo saber quién eres?_

 _Le desvió la mirada._

— _Soy Sakura —murmuró bajito._

 _El perro se presentó a sí mismo gruñendo. Syaoran le lanzó una mirada despectiva, tenía el presentimiento que ese estúpido animal le causaría varios problemas._

— _Perdona a Kero —rogó ella—, él es amigable. Pero no está acostumbrado a los extraños. Tuvimos un incidente hace unos días y aun se comporta a la defensiva._

 _Fue difícil para Syaoran prestarle atención a sus palabras, tenía un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos incendiando su ser._

— _Estoy bien, no te preocupes —aseguró._

— _¡Syaoran, tenemos que irnos! ¡Apresúrate, se hace tarde!_

 _El chico gruñó decepcionado ante el alarido de Zhen, pero debía pensar en el resto del equipo. Además no deseaba tener amonestaciones por su irresponsabilidad en el trabajo. Cada minuto de su tiempo era valioso._

— _Entonces, nos vemos luego, Sakura._

 _El nombre fue tan dulce como el almíbar disipándose en su boca. Syaoran observó sobre su hombro mientras corría la enérgica forma en que la chica ondeaba su brazo despidiéndolo con un tímido rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Encontró la camioneta estacionada con las puertas abiertas fuera de la propiedad, subió de un brinco y se hundió en su asiento._

— _¿La viste? —le preguntó a Zhen, una vez éste se acomodó a su lado._

— _A la sucia chiquilla con la que hablabas —espetó él—. Por supuesto que la vi, ¿quién en el mundo usaría esos harapos?_

 _Syaoran gruñó en respuesta, ella iba vestida como una traviesa hada del bosque encantado. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba acomodándose en su habitación dentro del hotel, la cual era bastante modesta pero era suficiente para descansar. Se tomó su tiempo para darse una ducha y justo cuando se disponía a dormir, alguien tocó su puerta._

— _No tengo hambre —respondió._

— _Anda, no puedes hacernos esto —insistió Zhen—, los chicos quieren dar una vuelta por los alrededores para cenar todos juntos, en los próximos días estaremos demasiado ocupados para hacerlo._

 _Syaoran bufó. Rechazarlos sería un gesto descortés de su parte y era muy importante para él hacerse de una buena opinión entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al pequeño lobby donde la mayoría ya estaban reunidos._

 _Durante su recorrido por el pueblo su coestrella Akiko se le colgó del brazo. Era una chica amable y bastante buena en las artes marciales, sus múltiples habilidades lo hacían admirarla mucho. Habían construido una buena relación durante el último año, Syaoran esperaba tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ella en el futuro._

 _Los miembros del staff disfrutaron de las alegres calles de Tomoeda, era impresionante la variedad de comida y todo tipo de artículos que encontraron en su recorrido por el mercado, incluso Syaoran se animó a comprarle un par de recuerdos a Qiang y Susy, para cuando decidieron donde cenar, a él le dolían los pies y comenzó a leer ansioso el menú._

 _Los pocos comensales que poblaban el pequeño restaurante no dejaban de mirarlos. Habían tenido que unir la mayoría de mesas en el local para poder acomodarlos y eso hacía sentir un poco cohibido a Syaoran._

— _Cambia esa cara hombre —le animó Zhen, quien había reemplazado su traje formal por unos jeans y una deportiva roja, se veía mucho más joven y Hikari no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Syaoran se sintió feliz de que les hubieran asignado habitaciones separadas—, un día serás tan famoso que tendrás que disfrazarte para salir a la calle y tener un poco de paz._

 _Syaoran no respondió. Miró a través de la ventana la tormenta que comenzaba a caer, algunas personas corrían apresurándose a sus casas y otras optaban por entrar al restaurante y pedir una taza de café mientras la tormenta cesaba._

 _Creyó estar alucinando por el agotamiento cuando la chica del lago atravesó el umbral, deslizándose la chamarra empapada de los hombros. Ella recorrió con la mirada el local en busca de una mesa, Syaoran notó que algunos fruncieron el ceño cuando ella pasó a su lado y como lentamente la chica caminó a refugiarse en la butaca del fondo._

 _Un hombre enorme y calvo se acercó a la mesa a darles la bienvenida, ofreciendo un pequeño discurso de lo honrado que estaba de poder contar con su compañía esa noche. El equipo agradeció al dueño del restaurante por su admiración y comenzó a tomar las órdenes._

— _Dime una cosa —dijo Syaoran, bajando la voz—. ¿Conoces a esa chica?_

 _El dueño del restaurante se asombró ante la confianza con la que Syaoran le hablaba. Miró a la dirección que él señaló y asintió con la cabeza._

— _Sí, claro. Es la pequeña Sakura —respondió, frunciendo el ceño—. No me digas que ya te hablaron sobre ella. Llevas muy poco tiempo aquí y puedo asegurarte que son solo rumores, es una buena chica._

— _¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Syaoran, confundido. Todos en la mesa clavaron su mirada sobre él, seguramente preguntándose porqué tardaba tanto con su orden—. La conocí por casualidad. Mira solo quiero que le envíes de mi parte algo que a ella le guste y dile que no estoy enojado._

 _Con un guiño de complicidad el hombre asintió._

 _Syaoran apenas consiguió engullir su comida. Lo único que quería era ir y hablar con la chica, pero sería mal visto por los demás. Después de comentar experiencias graciosas ocurridas en la filmación y especular sobre el nivel de audiencia que tendrían los últimos episodios que emitirían, las personas se fueron retirando en pequeños grupos. Fue ahí donde él encontró su oportunidad._

— _Enseguida regreso, voy al baño —se disculpó._

 _Sin embargo corrió en dirección contraria y observó con alegría que Sakura había aceptado la comida que envió para ella._

— _Pareces un poco angustiada —le interrumpió Syaoran._

 _Sakura se sobresaltó, arrugando un poco la página de su libreta._

— _Yo, no soy muy buena en matemáticas, ¿sabes? —murmuró, cubriendo los garabatos que había hecho con las manos._

— _¿Me permites ayudarte un poco?_

 _Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla uno de sus actores favoritos le quitó la libreta de las manos._

— _Veo que tienes bastantes dificultades —sonrió él—, pero nada que no pueda resolver._

 _Syaoran deslizó su mano sobre la mesa y educadamente liberó el lápiz del apretado agarre de Sakura. Ser actor le había enseñado a dominar sus expresiones faciales pero su corazón golpeteaba como un loco en su pecho. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso por una chica._

 _Sakura esperó silenciosamente a que Syaoran terminara de escribir, para alguien quien seguramente tuvo la mejor educación del mundo, las matemáticas no representarían ningún problema. Ni en el más fantasioso de sus sueños se imaginó que Syaoran Li siendo famoso y rico, tendría una personalidad tan sencilla._

— _Debes divertirte mucho en la escuela —dijo Syaoran, mirándola curioso._

— _A veces —susurró ella, no siempre era divertido—. ¿Tú no?_

— _Yo estudié toda mi vida en casa —reveló él._

 _Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más._

— _Oh, ya veo —carraspeó—. Gracias por la comida. Debí ser yo quien te invitara a cenar para disculparme. En verdad lo siento mucho._

 _Syaoran suspiró al notar que su arrepentimiento era sincero. Encontrarse con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo._

— _Todavía puedes hacerlo —guiñó—, estaré largo rato por aquí._

 _Ella bajó la mirada, apretándose las manos en su regazo. Y se sintió desnuda al recordar que no llevaba puesto su amuleto. No creyó que Syaoran representara una amenaza para ella. Es más, ni siquiera le contaría a su abuela lo sucedido, no quería preocuparla._

 _Por su parte Syaoran pensó que jamás permitiría que una chica le invitara la cena, lo único que buscaba era una excusa para ver a la encantadora Sakura otra vez._

Syaoran despertó sobresaltado, notando su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Susy dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazando una almohada. Para él no era ningún consuelo dormir con aquella mujer a quien nunca le había importado ni el mínimo detalle de su vida.

Su madre había educado a Susy para ser una réplica de lo que ella misma era. Un bonito adorno sin sentimientos que se pasaba la vida colgada del brazo de su marido para proteger su fortuna de las oportunistas.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, adolorido. Llevaba años intentando olvidar a esa persona. Incluso el nombre de ella sabía amargo en su boca. Le atribuyó la culpa al estrés que le generó saber que unos días tendría que regresar al sitio donde se había enamorado, el hogar de la mujer que le rompió el corazón.

* * *

Sakura cerró la puerta de su automóvil con la cadera, haciendo malabares para no tirar la caja que llevaba en las manos. Airis corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, tratando de adivinar cuál era la llave correcta. Una vez lo consiguió, madre e hija se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando su nuevo hogar.

El reluciente piso de madera que las conduciría a una sala de estar moderna y completamente equipada además de una cocina que Sakura jamás imaginó tener, les había encantado. Ambas con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos se miraron, atónitas. Soltaron un agudo grito de emoción al unísono y se apretaron emocionadas en un abrazo.

—Te dije que no es lo mejor, pero vivirás bien.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padre, sonriendo a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, papá! —exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos.

Airis corrió dentro de la casa, ansiosa por escoger su habitación. Sakura la observó subir las escaleras, conmovida por la alegría en el rostro de su hija.

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de lloriqueos y procedemos a lo que realmente vine? —se burló Touya.

Sakura se rió, siguiendo a su hermano.

—Está bien, puedes pedir toda la pizza que quieras.

—¿Ya oíste pequeña monstruo? —gritó, saludando a su sobrina—. sobrevivirás a tu primer día en esta casa. Tu tío ha venido a salvarte de la horripilante comida de tu madre.

—Ya no molestes a mi mamá —respondió la niña, dando zancadas a hacia la cocina.

Sakura estaba convencida que nada ni nadie podría arruinar su nueva y perfecta vida.

* * *

 **Hola otra vez amigos! Estoy muy contenta de estar con ustedes en un capítulo más. Les agradezco mucho sus mensajitos diciéndome que les va gustando la historia. Me siento muy contenta de leerles. Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Que estén bien. Nos vemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
